saucycannersfandomcom-20200214-history
Low Sugar Jams and Jellies
Apple Butter (about 10 half-pint jars) 1 tablespoon = 10 calories Cored and sliced ripe apples—enough to fill a 6-quart pot 1⁄2 cup water 1⁄2 teaspoon salt 5 drops cinnamon oil Sweetener to equal 2 cups sugar Heat apples and water, covered, over medium heat for 6 to 8 hours, stirring frequently. Press through a sieve. Reheat and add salt, cinnamon oil and sweetener. Cook to the desired thickness. Pour into hot sterilized jars, leaving 1⁄2-inch headspace. Seal, cool and store in the refrigerator ******************************************************* Apple Jelly from Bottled Juice (about 4 half-pint jars) 1 tablespoon = 8 calories 2 packages or 2 tablespoons unflavored gelatin 1 quart unsweetened apple juice 2 tablespoons lemon juice 2 tablespoons liquid sweetener Food coloring, if desired In a saucepan, soften gelatin in apple juice and lemon juice. Bring to a rolling boil, dissolving gelatin; boil 1 minute. Remove from heat. Stir in liquid sweetener and food coloring. Pour into hot sterilized jars, leaving 1⁄4-inch headspace. Seal, cool and store in refrigerator. ******************************************************* Grape Jelly with Gelatin (about 3 half-pint jars) 1 tablespoon = 11 calories 2 packages or 2 tablespoons unflavored gelatin 1 bottle (24 ounces) unsweetened grape juice 2 tablespoons lemon juice 2 tablespoons liquid sweetener In a saucepan, soften gelatin in grape juice and lemon juice. Bring to a rolling boil, dissolving gelatin; boil 1 minute. Remove from heat. Stir in liquid sweetener. Pour into hot sterilized jars, leaving 1⁄4-inch headspace. Seal, cool and store in the refrigerator. ********************************************************* Apple Jelly with Gelatin (about 2 half-pint jars) 1 tablespoon = 9 calories 4 teaspoons unflavored gelatin 2 cups unsweetened apple juice 2 tablespoons liquid sweetener 1⁄2 tablespoons lemon juice Food coloring, if desired Soften gelatin in 1⁄2 cup of apple juice. Bring remaining 11⁄2 cups of juice to a boil; remove from heat. Add softened gelatin, stirring to dissolve. Add liquid sweetener, lemon juice and coloring. Bring to a full rolling boil. Pour into hot sterilized jars, leaving 1⁄4-inch headspace. Seal, cool and store in the refrigerator. ******************************************************* Peach Jam with Pectin (about 3 half-pint jars) 1 tablespoon = 10 calories 4 cups peeled peaches 3 to 4 teaspoons liquid artificial sweetener 1 tablespoon ascorbic acid 1 13⁄4-ounce package powdered fruit pectin (regular) Crush peaches in saucepan. Stir in sweetener, fruit, pectin, lemon juice and ascorbic acid. Bring to a boil; boil 1 minute. Remove from heat. Continue to stir 2 minutes. Pour into freezer containers, leaving 1⁄2-inch headspace; cover and freeze. Thaw for use, then keep refrigerated. ******************************************************** Strawberry Jam with Pectin (about 2 or 3 half-pint jars) 1 tablespoon = 5 calories 1 quart cleaned strawberries 3 to 4 teaspoons liquid artificial sweetener 1 package powdered fruit pectin (regular) 1 tablespoon lemon juice Red food coloring as desired Crush strawberries in 1 1⁄2-quart saucepan. Stir in artificial sweetener, food coloring, powdered fruit pectin and lemon juice. Bring to a boil, and boil 1 minute. Remove from heat. Continue to stir 2 minutes. Pour into freezer containers, leaving 1⁄2-inch headspace; cover and freeze. Thaw for use, then keep refrigerated.